A Different Tale
by Gina Giovanni
Summary: AU. What if Belle was the one Regina saved on that horse instead of Snow? Emma and Henry must work together to save Storybrooke from Regina's curse, but first they must save Belle's cursed form from her abusive marriage with Gaston by reuniting her with her true love. Rumbelle. Eventual Captain Swan.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time. I'm just having fun with the characters for a bit.

I found this show on Netflix last week and I tore through all of the episode. I absolutely adore the Rumpelle ship. So, I decided to write a fanfic based on them.

* * *

**Prologue**

Throughout her childhood, there were countless times Belle wished Regina let her die. Ever since Regina saved her from that horse, her once happy life had turned into a living nightmare. Today, she realized that she did not regret a single bit of it. Not only had good won over evil, but she would now be able to live her life with the man she truly loved. She would be able to start a family, and today she had such glorious news to share with the man that held her heart. She was now carrying their first child.

The two weren't married, and Belle doubted that they ever would be. Rumplestiltskin was never fond of lavish ceremonies such as marriage. This did not matter to her though. As long as she could be with him, nothing else mattered to her. All she could think about was how happy he would be once she announced they would have a child. Of course, it would not replace Bae, but a new child might be able to fill a bit of the void left inside his heart.

A smile crept up on her lips as she approached him. "My love..."

"Yes, dearie?"

"There is something I must tell you," Belle continued as she took a seat next to him. "We are to have a child soon."

Rumplestiltskin turned and looked her straight in the eyes, but did not respond to her. Belle contemplated for just a moment that he might be angered by her news. Then, he returned her smile and warmth filled her heart in almost instant. Rumplestiltskin wrapped his arms around her, and she softly she leaned into his warm embrace. A few stray tears of happiness traveled down her cheeks as she pressed her head against his chest.

"I'm so happy," Belle said as she parted from their embrace and took both his hands in hers. "We can have a family now."

Just as she finished her sentence, an awful violet smoke spilled throughout the room. Belle was no stranger to this foul energy. This darkness belong to the woman she feared the most. This darkness belong to her step mother. As the smoke dissipated, Regina emerge with a nasty smirk spread across her burgundy lips.

"Now isn't this lovely," Regina spoke as she took a couple of paces towards the couple.

Rumplestiltskin stood up and sneered at her. "Dearie, you should know above all that your magic is no match for my abilities."

"Oh, I'm not here to harm anyone _dark one_," Regina mocked. "I'm here to give you and your lover a gift."

"We don't want anything from you, step mother," Belle spat defensively.

"But you will have my gift," Regina paced as she spoke. "I will give you this special day, but soon you both will live in a world where _I_ hold the power and _I _get to win. Do you remember that curse you gave me, _dearie_?"

Belle studied her lover's features. There was a grave look on his face. Whatever this curse was, Belle could see it in his face that it was something absolutely dreadful.

"Yes, I do remember," Rumplestiltskin replied.

"Good," Regina spoke. "For I have intentions of invoking it's power, and then, all of your happy little lives will be over. You will all live in a world where I hold all of the power!"

"Regina, that curse is very dangerous," he warned. "If you invoke it's power, I dare say that not even you will be able to control it."

"Alas, it's a risk I'm willing to take," Regina said. "Enjoy your _happiness_ while it lasts, Belle. For soon I shall watch every day as you and everyone you hold dear suffers."

Regina cackled as smoke once again filled the room, and just like that, she vanished just as easily as she came. Panic filled ever inch of Belle's body. She fell into her lover's arms and held him as close as she could.

"What curse is she talking about?" Belle asked, her voice trembling with fear.

"Something very dangerous," Rumplestiltskin answered gravely. "Not to worry though, dearie. All curses can be broken. Although, I will require help from a few of your friends. Come...we must not waste anymore time."

Belle pulled herself from his embrace and stared up into his eyes. "Where are we going?"

"I have a few fairies that owe me some favors," he replied.

* * *

I'm not all that confident since I just started writing again. Should I continue this? Please review. I'd love to hear your opinions.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Some of the dialogue was used from the show's script. None of this belongs to me.

_I edited some of the choppy prose I noticed in this chapter. I'm hoping that it reads better._

* * *

Chapter 1

This was not how she expected her night to end, but here she was in some small town she'd never even heard of. Now, Emma Swan sat in the estate of two people she'd never thought she'd meet – her biological son and his legal guardian. Of course, Emma thought of her biological son every so often, but she never actually believed that she would ever have any sort of contact with him. That was until tonight when he barged into her life unannounced.

The stubborn boy, how did he even manage to get a hold of the money or even the resources to reunite with her? On top of all that, he told a lavish tale about her and everyone else he knew being some character from his book of fairy tales. _"You're the daughter of Belle!" Henry insisted. "You're the only one that can break the curse!"_ This kid definitely had a very _different_ imagination.

Emma was slightly taken aback by Regina's generous hospitality. She suspected that his legal guardian would be slightly more upset about her son running off to find his birth mother. She did agree to a closed adoption after all. So, there was no doubt that this was a sensitive issue. However, Regina seemed to be handling it better than she expect.

"I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life," Regina said, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Kid's having a rough time," Emma commented. "It happens."

"You have to understand. Ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky. You have a job, I assume?" Regina eyed her closely.

"Uh, I keep busy, yeah," Emma replied.

"Imagine having another one on top of it. That's being a single mom," Regina continued. "So I push for order. Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?"

"I'm sure he's just saying that because of the fairy tale thing," Emma said.

"What fairy tale thing?" Regina inquired.

"Oh, you know. His book. How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket."

"I'm sorry. I really have no idea what you're talking about," Regina commented, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"You know what? It's none of my business," Emma threw up her hands before saying, "He's your kid. And I really should be heading back."

"Of course," Regina replied, her lips curving into a smile.

Emma rose from where she was sitting and snatched her keys off the coffee table. She gave Regina one last apologetic look before leaving her estate. As soon as Emma was out the door, she let out a sigh of relief. _Thank god that was over._ Now she could finally get back on the road. Although, Emma noted, she was feeling a bit tired after the long drive.

As she drove though the small town, she spotted a bed and breakfast. _Granny's._ She had to admit that this place did have a storybook appeal to it. Nonetheless, she assumed that this was all just a coincidence, and Henry just so happened to be piecing it all together in all the wrong way. She pulled the car against the curb and approached the inn. She'd sleep here for tonight, and then tomorrow, she could finally return to her life in Boston.

LLL

A bright sapphire ball of light fluttered through air. The ball came to a stop and hovered in front of Rumplestiltskin. The fairy took a few moments to register the identity of the man before her.

"Rumplestiltskin?" the fairy asked.

"That would be me, dearie," he said with a smile.

"You look...different," she said, taking in his new appearance.

"Bare in mind, I still hold the dark one's abilities," he said.

The fairy's eyes widened at this statement. "Why have you come here, Rumplestiltskin?"

"If I can remember correctly, you owe me a favor," he said.

"And, what is it that you are requesting of me?" the fairy asked.

"See, Regina's obtained this curse from I know not where," he replied. "I do know that it holds dangerous properties that may bring forth the end of life as we know it. Although...there is one way to break it. if I can recall. There is this tree I've heard of that may come of use. You know of it's location, do you not?"

"Yes, I believe so," she replied.

"Very well," Rumplestiltskin advanced on the fairy. "Take me to it."

LLL

An abhorrent pounding sound disturbed Emma's once peaceful slumber. A deep groan escaped her lips as Emma reluctantly threw her warm blanket to the side. Groggily, Emma plodded to the door to greet her unwanted visitor. And, behind the door stood none other than Regina standing next to a tall man that appeared to be the sheriff. Regina's eyes narrowed into tiny, piercing slits. Great, what a _wonderful_ way to start the morning!

"What's up?" Emma asked casually.

"What have you done with Henry!" Regina bellowed.

Emma leaned into the door frame, folding her arms tightly across her chest defensively. "Hey...the last time I saw him, he was at your place."

"Arrest her," Regina barked.

"Madam Mayor, please calm down," Graham said. "You don't have any proof that she's responsible for Henry's disappearance. I can't arrest someone based solely on your assumptions."

"Look, I really need to be getting back on the road," Emma replied. "Can you at least tell me what this is all about?"

"Henry wasn't in his bed this morning," Graham informed. "We're not sure if he ran off on his own or if someone else is responsible for his disappearance."

"Well, you're in luck," Emma stated. "I just so happen to be very good at finding people. Does he have a computer I can look through?"

"Yes, at my house" Regina replied.

"Alright," Emma replied. "Let's go have a look."

Once the three of them arrived at Regina's estate, Emma marched up to Henry's room. She spotted his computer in the corner of the room and switched it on. As soon as the computer booted up, Emma double clicked on Henry's inbox only to be greeted with a blank white screen. Despite his odd imagination, Henry clearly had more common sense than Emma originally believed. At least her son inherited that much from her.

"Smart kid – cleared his inbox. I'm smart too. A little hard disk recovery utility I like to use..." Emma said.

"I'm a bit more old fashioned in my techniques. Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing," Graham commented.

"You're on salary. I get paid for delivery. Pounding the pavement is not a luxury that I get. Huh? His receipt for a website. It's expensive. He has a credit card?" Emma replied in confusion.

"He's ten," Regina spat defensively.

"Well, he used one. Let's pull up a transaction record. Bethany Leroux..." Emma said. "Who's Bethany Leroux?"

"The school librarian," Regina answered, venom dripping from her every word.

LLL

After quite a bit of arguing, Emma convinced Regina to remain at her estate while she searched for Henry. The last thing Emma wanted was Regina to barge into a school full of children and create a huge, unwarranted scene. _Jesus Christ_, that woman was possibly the most difficult woman she'd dealt with in a long time. Emma found the more she dealt with her, the more she wanted to return home to Boston.

Children playfully raced by her as she searched for any sign of an adult. Emma spotted two woman deep in conversation near the school's primary entrance. The taller woman had her hair neatly clipped into a pixie cut, and the shorter woman's brunette hair was styled into several wavy curls.

Emma advanced on both of the women and asked, "Hey...have either of you seen Henry Mills?"

"He wasn't in class today," the taller woman spoke. "Did you see him in the library today?"

"No, not that I can recall," the brunette replied.

"Okay, this is going to sound really awkward," Emma said and took in a sharp breath before continuing, "I'm actually Henry's birth mother. Henry's disappeared. Regina and I searched his computer and found several transactions from a credit card belonging to a woman named Bethany Leroux."

"Why did you give Henry your credit card?" the short haired woman asked.

"I didn't," Bethany responded and searched her purse. "Oh no..."

"Uh...I guess I should excuse you two," the pixie haired woman said.

There was a brief moment of silence between both of the woman. Emma could see several different emotions pass through Bethany's features. Finally, Bethany broke the silence between them. "He must have gotten into my purse when I wasn't looking."

"Hey, I'm not accusing you of anything," Emma replied. "I just want Regina off my back."

Bethany placed her hand against her forehead and said, "I should have never given him that book."

"Did he tell you that he thinks everyone in this town is a fairy tale character?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Bethany replied. "But, I didn't think he'd let his imagination get the best of him like this. It's absolutely absurd."

"Who does he think you are?" Emma asked.

"It's really ridiculous..." Bethany paused and then finally admitted, "He thinks I'm Belle from Beauty and the Beast."

Emma took a moment to take this new piece of information in. This was the woman Henry believed was his birth mother. That was absolutely impossible though. Bethany appeared to be younger than she was.

"I'm supposed to have married Rumplestiltskin or something like that. I'm already married though. I tried to tell him, but it all goes straight over his head," Bethany paused before asking, "Who does he think you are?"

"I'm not...in the book," Emma lied.

"He has an...imagination," Bethany laughed nervously. "I can't blame him for believing in this idea of his. Regina can be a bit difficult to deal with at times. That's kind of why I gave him the book. I wanted him to believe there was some happy ending to all of his troubles, but it seems that it just made things worse."

Emma noticed a car pull up to the curb. A man emerged from the driver's seat of the car and approached both Emma and Bethany. Emma took in his appearance. He was absolutely stunning – tall, dark hair, handsome – everything a woman could want in a man. The man studied Emma for a moment before putting on a flashy smile.

"I don't think we've met before," he smiled, revealing his perfect row of white teeth.

"I'm Emma," Emma outstretched her hand.

The man took her hand and gave it a strong shake. "I'm Nicholas Leroux."

Leroux. So, this would be Bethany's husband. Emma had to admit that he was quite an attractive man. He didn't look anything like a beast at all.

"It's nice to meet you, Nicholas," Emma replied.

"So, what brought you to Storybrooke?" he asked.

Emma debated for a moment, but decided it wouldn't hurt to tell him. "I'm Henry's birth mother. I guess he's having trouble getting a long with his adopted mother. So...he sort of dragged me out here."

"I'd chalk it up to childhood brattiness. Though she can be intimidating sometimes, Regina is a good woman," Nicholas defended. "She's the reason I met this wonderful woman next to you."

His previous statement brought a bit of relief to her. Maybe, just maybe, Regina would warm up to her once she realized that she was not here to take Henry from her.

"Hey, I've got to go," Bethany said. "I doubt Henry ran off too far though. Just check his castle..."

"Castle?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"There's this playground not too far from here," Bethany replied. "I'm almost sure he'll be there."

Emma watched as the couple walked hand in hand towards the car. Now all she needed to do was find Henry and bring him back to Regina. Then, she could finally be on her way back to Boston.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 2

_Okay...I had to get the next chapter up, because I'm seriously freaking out about the new episode tonight. Again, some of the dialogue was lifted from the original script. Obviously, none of it belongs to me. And, I know that it's taking awhile to get to the Rumbelle, but I promise it will happen soon. I need to set the stage first._

* * *

Chapter 2

"No, I can't leave you!" Belle argued. "You've said so yourself that the curse can only be broken on our child's twenty-eighth birthday. I don't think I can live that long without you."

"I'll find you," Rumplestiltskin replied. "The curse won't have as much of an effect on me as it will on everyone else."

"You won't forget me, then?" Belle asked seeming to calm at this new piece of information.

"No, I won't forget you," he said, "and, the first thing I'll do is find you."

"Alright," she said, relaxing slightly. "Just please come back. I don't think I can do this alone. I can't live so long without you."

"Trust me, dearie," he said. "I have this situation under my complete control."

* * *

It didn't take much searching before Emma managed to find Henry at a wooden playground. Unfortunately, this included listening to more banter about that stupid book of his. Then, Henry mentioned something about her parents putting her in a wardrobe, and it struck an unsettling nerve within her. If it were anyone but Henry that had told her this, she would have been greatly offended.

Eventually though, Emma managed to convince him to go home to his legal guardian. And, now she was pulling her yellow bug up to the curb in front of Regina's estate. Emma put the vehicle in park and turned to Henry, "I've got to go back home to Boston. So, you have to promise me...no more running away, okay?"

"If she weren't so evil..." Henry began.

"_Look_, enough with the book crap," Emma interrupted. "I know that things are difficult between you and your mom right now, but she's not some evil queen."

"Whatever," Henry muttered bitterly before getting out of the car.

Emma leaned back into her seat and let out a frustrated sigh. The past two days had definitely taken their toll on her. Emma took a moment to pull herself together and decided it was best to have some parting words with Regina. If they could just part on good terms, maybe this situation wouldn't be drug out any further.

Emma took one final deep breath and exited the car. She paced up to the front porch where she spotted Regina wearing a proud smirk across her dark lips. Emma ignored her intimidating appearance and gave her a nervous yet hopeful smile.

"It took me awhile, but I found him," Emma said.

"Thank you," Regina replied.

"No problem," Emma said.

There was a brief pause before Regina said, "He's seemed to have taken quite a shine to you."

Emma laughed a little to herself. "You know what's kind of crazy? Yesterday was my birthday and when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself, I actually made a wish. That I didn't have to be alone on my birthday. And then, Henry showed up."

"I hope there's no misunderstanding here," Regina sent Emma a piercing stare.

"I'm sorry?" Emma asked.

"Don't mistake all this as invitation back into his life," Regina threatened. "Miss Swan, you made a decision ten years ago. And in the last decade, while you've been...well, who knows what you've been doing. I've changed every diaper. Soothed every fever. Endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he is my son."

"I was not..."

"No!" Regina interrupted, "You don't get to speak. You don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to Henry, and you're going to be held to that. So, I suggest you get in your car, and you leave this town. Because if you don't, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do.

Emma stood completely stunned, her previous smile now completely dissolved from her lips. She couldn't even remember the last time she was spoken to in such a manner.

"Goodbye, Miss Swan," Regina said with a curt sneer.

"Do you love him?" Emma asked.

"Excuse me?" Regina said, curling her lips in disgust.

"Henry," Emma said, "Do you love him?"

"Of course I love him," she replied sternly. Then, without another word, Regina turned on her heel leaving Emma standing in front of her house.

Emma stood completely frozen like a block of ice. It took a moment for the situation to process in her mind, but once it did, she stormed off to her car in an emotional ball of rage. Emma slammed the door of her car a bit too hard and let out a loud scream. Then, she turned on the car and slammed her foot on the gas, her mind hell bent on returning to Boston.

But, that would be just too convenient for Regina, wouldn't it? A wicked sneer formed on Emma's face as several different vindictive plans soared through her head. Oh no, she was not going to make this easy for that insipid woman! She was going to drag this situation out until it broke Regina. One way or another, she was going to beat that woman.

Emma pulled her car into the curb next to Granny's. She turned off the car and leaned back into the seat with a huff. God, she needed a drink right now. Diners weren't exactly notorious for serving alcohol, but she was more than willing to take the chance. Besides that, she was absolutely famished.

Once Emma managed to collect herself, she entered the diner. She recognized a pixie-haired woman holding a steaming coffee mug at the bar top. Emma took a brief moment to rearrange her scattered thoughts and took a seat next to the woman.

"Oh hey, you're still here?" the woman said.

"Yeah, I decided to stick around," Emma replied.

"I'm Mary Margaret," the woman said. "I'm Henry's teacher."

"Emma Swan," Emma said.

"So, what are you doing here so late at night?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I needed something to eat," Emma's eyes spotted the alcohol on the menu. "Maybe a drink too."

"Regina?" Mary Margaret asked with a laugh.

"Yeah," Emma said bitterly. "How _ever_ did you guess?"

Mary Margaret tossed her head back and let out a laugh before replying. "Believe me, not very many people get along with her...myself included."

"How the hell did she even get elected?" Emma shook her head in disbelief.

"No idea, she's been the mayor for god knows how long," Mary Margaret replied. "Most people are too scared to run against her."

A waitress appeared in front of her. She had long dark hair with red streaks. Her face was caked in dark makeup and her outfit was just a tad too revealing. The waitress seemed more like someone you'd find working at a _Hooters_ than a small town dinner.

"I'm Ruby, I'll be your waitress today. Would you like to start with something to drink?"

"Yeah, a coffee," Emma said. "Oh and can you get me a four horseman shot?"

"Whoa girl," Ruby said. "I take it you had a pretty stressful day."

"Regina," Mary Margaret noted.

"Oh..." Ruby said with a playful smile. "I'll be right up with that, then."

A loud screech followed by a snorting giggle erupted behind her. Emma glanced over her shoulder to find the owner of these foul noises. Behind her was a blonde woman dressed in a pair of jeans and a flimsy green tank top. On the other side of the table were two almost identical blonde women, one dressed in red and the other dressed in yellow, giggling with her.

"You might not want to get involved with those girls," Mary Margaret warned. "They're pretty much the biggest gossips in Storybrooke."

"That one with the short hair in the green..." Ruby interrupted as she set down Emma's coffee and shot, "Jade...ugh, I can't stand her! She had the damn nerve to tell the whole town my friend Ashley was pregnant. She has no right to judge anyone in this town, because she's always trying to break up Bethany and Nicholas's marriage."

"I guess I should give Nicholas props for being faithful," Emma noted.

"Not really, he cheats on Bethany all the time with all three of those girls," Ruby rolled her eyes, "but he won't even let her out of the house. I'm surprised she hasn't gone mental yet."

Emma took her shot in one swallow and said, "No offense, I'm sure you're all great people, but this place seems to be nothing but nonstop drama."

"Welcome to Storybrooke," Mary Margaret said sarcastically. Ruby, Emma, and Mary Margaret all laughed in unison.

"Hey, could I get another shot," Emma said, her spirits now slightly lifted. "Make it a Starry Night."

"Damn," Ruby said. "Regina must have pulled a number on you today."

Ruby turned around and snatched a shot glass before filling it with Jagermeister and Goldschlager. Then, she turned around and set it before Emma.

"Thanks," Emma said.

A bell rang and Emma turned to the door. A man with dirty blond hair, possibly in his mid forties, entered the diner. Ruby turned her gaze to the door and shouted, "Granny, our landlord's here!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Granny said, envelope in hand.

The man made eye contact with Emma and held her gaze a bit longer than she was comfortable with. She swallowed nervously and turned back to her shot.

"It's all here," Granny said

"Yes, of course it is," the man said. "Thank you."

The bell rang once more signaling that the man had left. Emma turned to Mary Margaret and asked, "Who was that?"

"That's Mr. Gold," Mary Margaret replied. "He sort of runs the town behind the scenes. He's probably the only one that Regina's scared of."

"You think he'd make a good ally," Emma asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm not so sure," Mary Margaret replied. "I haven't had much experience with him myself, but I'd say to watch your back."

Emma glanced down at her shot. The gears in her mind began to turn as, finally, a realistic plan began to form. She took her shot and downed it in one swallow. She was going to take down Regina if it was the last thing she did.

To Be Continued

* * *

_Thank you so, so much for all of your wonderful reviews. I'm so thrilled that so many people are enjoying this story. Did any of you recognize who the three blondes were? Hehehe. Please review. I love hearing from all of you._


	4. Chapter 3

_Oh my freaking feels! After the last episode, I had to get the next chapter up! Also, I promise to write more about fairy tale land shortly, but right now I'm trying to establish what's going on in Storybrooke. This chapter is also rather short, but I actually like it better than the previous chapters I've written. So, here goes nothing._

* * *

Chapter 3

The following morning, Emma was greeted with an excruciating hangover. She groaned as she pressed the palm of her hand against her forehead, trying so desperately to will away the throbbing pain pounding in her head. Then, she heard a tapping sound coming from the door. She tossed the covers off of her and sloppily paced to the door only to find Henry standing on the opposite side.

Henry practically threw himself on Emma and cried, "I knew you wouldn't leave!"

"What...how," Emma said as she rearranged her thoughts. "Henry, how did you know I was still in Storybrooke?"

"Miss Blanchard told me," he said with a grin.

"Wait...school's out? What time is it?" Emma glanced at the old fashioned wall clock – apparently it was three o'clock in the afternoon. "Henry, let me get ready real fast. Then, we can go get something to eat, okay?"

"Okay!" Henry replied – his grin could not possibly be any larger.

Emma snatched some spare clothes off the top of her dresser and entered the bathroom. She turned on the shower, waiting patiently for the water to warm up. Once the water became warm, Emma pulled off her pajamas and hopped into the show. As she stood underneath the sprinkling water, memories from the previous night began to resurface.

She remembered her game plan – find out more about Mr. Gold and see she could consider him a trustworthy ally.

* * *

The winter breeze was absolutely insufferable, chapping her already parched lips. Bethany drew her long wool coat tightly around her already freezing frame. Bethany could not see how her husband could possibly go hunting in this weather, but nonetheless, he was out there somewhere in the woods at this very moment. Thus, she now had a brief moment to enjoy a day out in the town.

The first place that came to mind was _Granny's_. Each time Bethany had a moment to spare in town, the first person she would visit had always been Ruby. Today would not be any different. Bethany eagerly shoved open the door to _Granny'_s, her eyes searching the room for her friend. A smile slowly formed on her lips as she spotted Ruby across the room in deep conversation with Henry and Emma at a booth far off in the corner.

Ruby turned her gaze to the door, and instantly a wolfish grin emerged across her dark, red lips. Ruby darted across the diner with a loud squeal and flung her arms around her, swaying side to side as she practically squeezed Bethany to death. "Oh my god, I haven't seen you in like..._forever_!"

"Nick decided to go hunting today," Bethany replied. "So, I decided to have a day to myself. Do you mind getting me a glass of ice tea?"

"And a hamburger?" Ruby guessed, flashing her a wolfish grin.

"Yes," Bethany laughed. "A hamburger would be lovely."

"Of course," Ruby replied with a playful wink. Then, she turned on her heel, heading behind the bar top.

A familiar obnoxious giggle erupted from a booth. An unsettling pit formed within Bethany's stomach. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Jade would tell her husband that she was out without permission. Bethany swallowed the bile that formed in her throat and walked toward the bar top, her once chipper mood now completely turned to dust.

"Don't worry about them," Ruby whispered as she set a glass of ice tea on the bar top.

Bethany lowered her head, staring at the place mat. "Jade's going to tell my husband."

"So what?" Ruby said, "You're a human being! You don't need to ask permission to go out."

"Yeah...but," Bethany stopped herself.

"But what?" Ruby said, her eyes searching Bethany's face as if they were searching her very soul.

"It's nothing really," Bethany replied.

"You know you can tell me anything, right Beth?" Ruby said.

Bethany bit her lower lip nervously, debating on whether to disclose such delicate information with to her friend. Bethany fought back the tear that threatened to form at the corner of her eye. She raised her eyes to meet Ruby's as her heart dared her – _begged her even_ – to tell her the truth about her marriage. Somehow – deep down – Bethany ventured to guess that Ruby had known the truth for a long time now.

"It's fine," Bethany finally said. "I'm sure Nick's just trying to keep me safe."

"Okay," Ruby said with a weak smile, "I'm just checking."

Bethany rested her cheek on the palm of her hand, glancing outside. She furrowed her brow in confusion as she glanced outside the window. Parked at the curb was her father's truck, and outside, her father seemed to be arguing with an unfamiliar man with dirty blond hair. Bethany rose slightly, watching as her father placed his hands to his sides. Finally, she snatched her purse from the bar top and darted outside as Ruby started to follow her.

Bethany threw open the door and said. "Dad, what's going on?"

"It's nothing, Bethany," her father replied. "Go back inside."

The other man turned to her, steadying himself with his cane. He held his stare just a moment too long. Bethany felt her knees become slightly week as the man studied her closely. Finally, she regained her composure and said, "I'm not sure what this is about, sir, but I'm guessing that it's money. I'll pay whatever debt my father owes."

"Beth," her father said, "Please, just go back inside..._please_."

Bethany ignored her father's demands and rummage through her purse. However, before she could retrieve any form of payment, Mr. Gold interrupted her. "This is the first time you've missed a payment, am I right Mr. French? I suppose that I could provide you another week to collect the money you owe."

"Wait," her father replied, his mouth hanging open in utter disbelief. "You're serious?"

"Yes," he replied.

Her father let out a deep sigh of relief. "Well...uh, thank you, Mr. Gold."

"My pleasure," he replied, his eyes sneaking another quick glance at Bethany.

Mr. Gold turned towards his car – a stunning black Cadillac that probably cost him a small fortune. He swung open the door, but before he could leave, Bethany spoke, "I really appreciate it, sir."

"Again, it was my pleasure," he said as small, but soft smile formed on his lips.

Mr. Gold slammed the door and drove off, leaving Bethany and Ruby standing at the curb in complete disbelief. Bethany let out a deep breath, followed by a somewhat playful laugh. "I don't even know what just happened."

"I don't get it either," Ruby replied. "He's usually a tight ass when it comes to money."

"Maybe he felt like being generous today," Bethany said, unable to conceal the small tinge of excitement that soared through her. "You'll have to tell me more about this man. I don't think I've ever seen him before."

And – for some unexplainable reason – Bethany wanted nothing more than to see him again.

To Be Continued

* * *

_My feels were driving me nuts. I had to write another chapter. You're reviews inspire me so much. They make my day. Please review!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Some of the dialogue was lifted directly from the original script. Obviously, it is not mine. I apologize for the delayed update. It's the beginning of the month and rent was due. I got super busy. Ha! I wish my landlord was Mr. Gold._

* * *

Chapter 4

Bethany sat solemnly at the front desk in the library. In her hands, she held an old, almost battered copy of _Les Miserables_. She'd probably read the book at least ten times, but nonetheless, it always seemed to beg her to read it again. The story was just so gritty, so real to her. The characters in the book could resemble people in this world today.

A crinkling sound of plastic interrupted Bethany's reading. She peered over her book to see a bouquet of coral colored roses in her father's hand. Her father set the roses in front of her and gave her a soft grin. Bethany returned his grin and set the book to the side.

"Dad, you don't have to give me roses," she laughed.

"Actually, they're not from me," her father said.

"Nick?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "It's been awhile since my husband's made an attempt at being romantic."

"They're not from, Nick," her father replied.

"Well, who then?" Bethany laughed nervously.

"Mr. Gold," he replied.

"Your landlord?" Bethany replied completely awestruck. "I don't quite understand. I've honestly never met him before that day he was going to repossess your truck."

"I don't understand either," he replied. "He just told me to give these to you."

"I suppose I should thank him," she said.

"He owns the pawn shop near _Granny's_," her father replied.

Bethany chewed the idea over in her head. She admitted was intrigued by the man, but she was also married. Thanking another man for purchasing her a dozen roses might not be in her best interest. "I'm not sure if it's a good idea to thank him, dad. I'm married. People might read into it the wrong way – especially Jade."

A brief pause passed between them. Then, her father finally spoke. "Beth, this control issue Nick has...it's really starting to bother me. This isn't normal. If you so much as go get a cup of coffee by yourself, he gets all bent out of shape."

"He's just trying to protect me," Bethany faked a smile.

"Beth," her father leaned closer and lowered his tone to a hushed whisper, "if there is something going on that I need to know about, just say something."

Bethany faked a soft laugh. "Dad, really, I'm fine. Nick's just weird like that."

"Okay, honey," he replied. "I've got to get back to work now. Bye."

"Bye, dad," Bethany replied.

Her father turned to leave, but then, turned his head to give her one last look. In her father's eyes, Bethany could see that he didn't believe her at all. She wasn't fooling anyone – not Ruby or even her father.

* * *

It seemed luck was in Regina's favor, because the world seemed to be working to her benefit. Rumplestiltskin held his daughter in his arms as he rushed to the wardrobe. There would only be one way for his daughter to be safe, and that would be to send her alone. He fought back the tears that threatened to form. Once again, he was going to lose another one of his children, and just the thought made his heart bleed.

Rumplestiltskin darted down the hall, ducking quickly as a soldier sent an arrow flying in his direction. He could feel the twisted, dark energy as the curse began to swallow their world. This was evil not even he could conjure. The energy Regina had unleashed was rancid and sickening. It felt as if he were dying slowly of the worst sort of plague imaginable.

He quickly turned a corner as another swift arrow barely grazed his hair. At the end of the hall was the wardrobe. He scampered down the hall as fast as his feet would allow him. He panted heavily as he opened the doors to the wardrobe and placed the baby inside.

"Goodbye Emma," he said, the words stinging his tongue.

Then, he closed the doors.

* * *

Mr. Gold's fingers delicately held a chipped cup. Since the curse had swallowed them into this wretched dimension, he had not laid eyes on either his daughter or Belle. The only explanation he could think of was that the curse was weakening, and if it was, there could only be one reason that the curse would lose it's power: His daughter Emma was somewhere within Storybrooke.

The bell on top of his door jingled, signaling a new customer. Mr. Gold turned his gaze to a tall blonde woman. He recognized her from when he collected money from Granny's the other day. She paced to the front counter and placed her hands firmly on top of the glass. Her eyes locked themselves with his as she said, "Mr. Gold."

"That would be me," he said, his hands running over the smooth texture of the chipped cup. "And, who would you be?"

"Emma Swan," she said before folding her arms sternly.

At that moment, Mr. Gold struggled to conceal any emotion that threatened to pour from his features. _Emma Swan...Emma_. He swallowed nervously as he gathered the emotions stirring within him. She could not know...at least not yet.

"Are you looking for something in particular, Miss Swan?" he asked.

"I'm not actually looking to buy something," she replied. "I'm having a problem that I've heard you can help me with."

"Regina," he said firmly.

"Wait," she looked at him quizzically, "How did you know?"

"Just a guess, really," he replied. "But, I suppose we could arrange something."

The bell jingled again. Emma turned her attention to the door as Mr. Gold peered over her shoulder to see his next customer. It was Belle.

Mr. Gold was daunted by the scene transpiring before him – his daughter and the woman that had given birth to her were both standing in the same room with him. In some cruel, twisted way, Mr. Gold was reunited with his family. Yet, he was the only one allowed to realize this. It burned a hole through his already broken soul.

"Bethany," Emma furrowed her brow in confusion, "I had no idea you both knew each other."

"Actually, we don't," Bethany replied nervously, "Well, we do, but we met a few days ago."

"You're Mr. French's daughter," Mr. Gold replied, repressing any hint of emotion.

"Yes," she said almost breathlessly. "I'm um...Bethany. I just wanted to thank you for helping my father. He's been struggling a bit, and I just really appreciate what you've done."

Mr. Gold delicately sat the chipped cup on the glass counter. He paced over from behind the counter to meet her. A prickling sensation spread throughout his body as he resisted the urge to embrace her. Thousands of questions raced through his mind. He wanted to ask where she was living, where she was working – what her life in this world was like. He refrained from this though. The curse – although weakening – still held her tightly in it's grasp.

"It's isn't a problem, dearie," he said.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?" she asked.

"None at all," Mr. Gold replied.

She held her gaze on him and said in almost a whisper, "Well, I should be going home then. Goodbye Mr. Gold. And, thank you again."

"Good day, dearie," he said.

The bell chimed as Bethany exited the building. For a moment, Mr. Gold remained still as if he were but a brick. Then, once he regained what little composure he had left, he turned back to Emma. He tried to piece together the beginnings of a plan against Regina, but his mind was too scattered.

"Let us sleep on this tonight, dearie," Mr. Gold replied.

"Alright," Emma said as she turned to leave

"But Emma," he said, "it will be a pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

Belle rushed down the hall, her heart practically beating a hole in her chest. Her eyes finally found him kneeling next to the wardrobe at the end of the hallway. Relief washed through her in waves as she rushed over to him.

"Rumple, you made it!" she almost screamed. "Emma made it! My god, she's safe!"

He rushed over towards her and embraced her. "Everything is going to be alright, dearie."

The clicking sound of Regina's heels interrupted them. Belle turned to face her. "I wouldn't celebrate just yet."

"You've already made my life a living hell by forcing me to give away my child!" Belle lost her temper. "Can't you just leave me alone!"

"Oh, don't worry dear," Regina sneered, "In a few moments, you won't remember you even had a child."

"Why did you do this?" Rumplestiltskin demanded.

"Because this is my happy ending," Regina said.

"You're going to lose," Belle reassured.

"We'll see about that," Regina replied smugly.

Dark energy began to consume the room. Belle held onto Rumplestiltskin tightly and buried his head into his chest. She did not want to see this. She did not want to see the life she knew be ripped apart. She heard glass shatter as a harsh gust swirled around the room.

Belle's head began to ache as her precious memories flashed before her eyes and disappeared as soon as they came. She tried to reach out for them as they flickered away, but it was to no avail. Finally, Belle decided that she would focus on the day she fell in love with Rumplestiltskin. She was pulling against his curtains. She tripped and started falling, falling...

Then, she stood holding a hot pot of tea. She leaned over and poured the steaming liquid into two cups. A tall man came down the stairs and she smiled slightly. "I made us some tea, Nick."

All was forgotten. Her previous life was now withheld by the curse.

To Be Continued

* * *

_Please review. I'm so excited that I'm getting so much feedback for this. Thank you so much guys._


	6. Chapter 5

_Sorry it took me so long to update this. I hope you enjoy the next chapter._

* * *

Chapter 5

Bethany hummed as she poured two separate cups of tea. Last night, she remembered having such a lovely dream. It started with her falling from the top of a stool, and then, a mysterious man caught her before she hit the ground. He looked vaguely familiar, but Bethany could not recall whom it was at the moment.

Bethany felt the ground shift beneath her, signaling that her husband had entered the kitchen. She turned to see him sitting at his usual seat at the table. She did her best to put on a cheery smile as she carried the tea set towards the table.

"Good morning Nick," she said as she placed a hot cup of tea before him.

But, he did not respond to her. The smile fell from her face instantly, and she cautiously took a seat across from him. He glanced up at her and sent her a reproachful glare. His eyes seemed to burn a hole right through her. Quickly, Bethany averted her gaze towards the omelet she had prepared for herself, hoping that he didn't lose his temper.

"Is everything alright, Nick? I could cook you something else if you'd like."

It took him a moment to respond, but when he finally did, venom seemed to drip with each word he spoke. "I want to know what you were doing at Mr. Gold's yesterday."

"Oh that! I should have told you earlier, but I forgot," Bethany trembled with each work she spoke. "While you were out hunting, I visited Ruby. I saw my father outside with Mr. Gold, and I discovered my father was having trouble making his payments. I was going to pay for it, but Mr. Gold decided he'd give my father an extension on his loan payment. So, I went over to thank him for it yesterday."

Her husband did not respond. Instead, he stabbed a piece of sausage and plucked inside his mouth. He chewed it slowly as he continued to glare at her.

Once he swallowed, he spoke once more. "I don't want you to speak with him again."

Bethany could not even think of what to say to him. So, she just remained silent.

"Am I clear?" he asked when she didn't answer him.

"My father owes him money," Bethany defended. "I don't understand why it's bothering you so much."

Nick rose to his full height as he slammed his fist on the table. He snatched the table cloth and gave it a rough tug causing the dish to shatter onto the floor.

"Because, _it bothers me_," he hissed.

A sharp, tingling sensation shot down her spine. She tried to keep her voice even as she spoke. "Alright Nick, I promise I will not speak with him again."

He seemed to calm slightly. "You best make good on that promise, Bethany."

He walked toward the doorway. "Oh, and make sure you clean this shit up before I come home from work."

Then, she heard the door slam behind her husband. Bethany took a deep breath as she rose from her chair. Her fingers quaked as she picked up a shattered piece of class from the floor. Tears started to sting her eyes as she tried to control her emotions.

She was trapped, and she felt as if there was no end to this nightmare.

* * *

A bell rang throughout the room.

_Finally._

"I want all of you to enjoy your winter break," Mrs. Blanchard said. "Happy Holidays!"

Henry snatched his backpack from beneath his desk and threw it over one shoulder. At this moment, he was originally supposed to meet _the_ _evil queen_ in front of the school, but Henry decided that he was not in the mood for a session with Archie. Today, he had plans of his own that didn't involve _therapists_ and _evil queens disguised as majors_.

An impish grin formed across his features as he peered around the corner. _The evil queen_ was nowhere to be seen. Hastily, Henry walked through a crowd of students as he made his way towards the back entrance. Once he reached the entrance, he opened the door and peeked cautiously around the corner.

He spotted Mrs. Leroux clad in a pale yellow dress, and she was _crying_.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Henry," she replied.

"You don't look fine," he said.

She wiped a stray tears with the back of her thumb and feigned a smile. "Ms. Mills is probably waiting up front for you right now."

_Crap._ He needed an excuse...and fast!

"Oh, she uh...had some town meeting to go to."

"Huh," Bethany said. "My husband never said anything about having to go to a meeting this morning."

Henry watched as a tear streamed down her cheek, and just as soon as it fell, she tried to wipe it from her face.

"You should come to _Granny's_ with me," Henry said. "I bet Emma will be there."

"I'm guessing she doesn't know you're coming," Bethany replied.

"No, not really," he grinned.

"Well, since you're probably going to go no matter what I tell you," Bethany said, "I guess I'll go with you...just to make sure you get there safe."

Henry's grin widened, and then, he practically threw himself on her when he hugged her.

* * *

Ruby set a steaming cup of tea before her, and instantly, Bethany could feel a weight lift from her shoulders. Henry pulled his cup of hot chocolate close to him as he took a sip. She watched as Henry glanced at the door for the hundredth time.

"Maybe she's not coming," Bethany said.

"She's always in here," Henry whined.

Emma peered over Henry's head and spotted Jade giggling a couple of booths down. Jade let out a loud snort followed by a high pitched giggle. Her two friends glanced over their shoulders and sneered at her. And, instantly, she knew exactly who had told her husband about her visit with Mr. Gold.

That was it. That was finally it.

"Henry, stay right here," Bethany ordered. "I will be right back."

She climbed out of the booth and marched over to where Jade and her friends were sitting. She put both of her hands on her hips and glared at them. "Hello Jade. Hello Sunny. Hello Rose."

"Oh hello there, Bethany," Jade said with a sneer. "We were just talking about you."

"Oh, what a surprise!" she said, sarcasm dripping from her lips.

"How was your _visit_ with Mr. Gold?" Jade said between giggles.

"Jade, next time you tell my husband something," Bethany hissed, "get your facts straight."

"All I told him was that you were at Mr. Gold's," Jade said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure what he gathered from that."

"Don't play innocent, Jade!" Bethany shouted. "You knew exactly what you were doing!"

Bethany heard the bell chime behind her, but didn't both to see whom the new customers were. Right now, she was full of adrenaline, and she was going to use each and every drop of it on the woman in front of her.

Bethany attempted to keep her voice even, but kept finding herself shouting at the woman before her. "And, If you had the decency to _investigate _like you usually do, you would know that I was simply thanking him for extending my father's loan!"

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Bethany turned to see Emma standing behind her with none other than Mr. Gold.

"Emma," she muttered. "Mr. Gold..."

"Ooooooh," Jade said as she giggled.

Bethany turned to Jade, and narrowed her eyes into tiny slits. She was half tempted to slap the grin clear off the blonde's face. Instead, she mentally counted to three and turned back to Emma.

"I apologize Emma," Bethany said. "I was just informing this young woman to mind her own business."

"What the devil is going on in here!"

Everyone in the room turned to see Granny storming over to Bethany, Ruby following closely behind her. Bethany drew in a deep breath as she prepared to explain herself.

But, Granny passed Bethany, and gave Jade a cold, stern look. "Jade, care to explain yourself?"

Jade craned her head to the side and gave a smug snort. "Bethany came over here and started harassing me. I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Oh please, Jade," Granny rolled her eyes. "This isn't the first time someone confronted you in my restaurant. Just a few months ago, Ashley was in here screaming at you for god knows what."

Jade narrowed her cold, blue eyes and gave another smug, self-righteous snort.

"I no longer want you in my restaurant, Jade," Granny said. "You may leave now."

"What!" Jade shouted. "She started all of this, not me!"

"Leave," Granny ordered.

Jade stood up and eyed her friends. "Come on, this place sucks anyways."

But, before they could leave, Ruby walked in front of the three blondes. "Oh and you are going to pay for the food you ordered."

Bethany watched as Jade retrieved two twenty dollar bills from her pocket. Ruby snatched it from her hands. "And, you're not getting your change back. Now leave before I inform Graham that you're trespassing."

Once the three blondes cleared the restaurant, Ruby put an arm around a now shaking Belle. "What happened?"

"Jade was being Jade," she replied. "And, I don't know how it happened, but I finally had the nerve to stand up to her."

"Wow, good for you!" Ruby said with a huge grin on across her red lips. "It's about time you said something to that little worm."

"Yeah, I guess...I should really get going," Bethany said. "I'm sorry Emma...and Mr. Gold. I didn't mean for you to see me like that."

Bethany gave Mr. Gold a quick, fleeting glance. Then, she darted out of the diner as fast as she could. Panic started to fill her as she rushed down the sidewalk. She wiped the tears that now trailed down her cheeks.

There was no doubt in her mind that the first thing Jade planned to do was tell her own little version of what happened in at _Granny's_ today.

And, Nick would believe every word Jade said...hook, line, and sinker.

To Be Continued

* * *

_I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable with my writing lately. I'm looking for a beta reader or maybe just someone to bounce ideas off with. PM if you're interested. Thank you for reading._


	7. Chapter 6

_So, I decided to write more fic to hold me over till the next episode. God, I can't believe it's gonna be three weeks. Some of the ideas from this story were contributed by Girlyemma96. Thank you so much for your help. Also, I've jumped ship and turned into a Hook/Emma shipper. So, I've decided that it's gonna be endgame along with Rumbelle and Snowing._

* * *

Chapter 6

_She had no idea how it had happened, but her stead had gotten out of control. Belle clutched the reins of the horse tightly, hoping that it would slow down. It continued to speed up, and she now feared for the worst. Death was such a surreal concept to her young mind that she couldn't even allow herself to accept that it was now becoming a likely possibility._

"_Help!" the girl screamed. "Someone help me!"_

"_Give me your hand!" she heard a woman say._

_Belle turned her gaze to a woman dressed in white trousers and a soft blue coat. She was riding on a chocolate colored horse. Belle extended her hand and roughly the woman pulled her into her lap. Belle slipped from her lap as the woman horse slowed to a stop. She fell onto her back into the sharp, pointed grass below. The dirt and grass would probably stain the back of her new yellow coat, but after what just occurred, Belle hardly cared what became of her clothing._

_The woman rushed to her side and drew her up to in her arms. "It's okay dear; you're safe."_

"_You saved my life," Belle managed to say, her voice raspy and almost breathless._

_The woman set her back down on her feet and asked, "Are you alright?"_

_Belle drew in two deep, sharp breaths before saying, "Yes – I won't ever ride again."_

"_Nonsense," the woman interrupted. "The only way to overcome fear is to face it – to get back on that horse as soon as possible."_

_Belle looked up into the woman's strong gaze and breathed, "Thank you."_

"_Regina," she offered just her name with a warm smile._

"_I'm Belle," she replied._

_Then, she threw herself into the woman's embrace._

* * *

Bethany took a deep breath before softly placing the key into her front door. She turned the lock as silently as she possibly could. Then, she turned the knob slowly before lightly pushing the door forward. Her breath quickened when the door hinges creaked as she closed the door behind her.

Light spilled into the hallway from the kitchen entrance; her husband was home. Her heart was beating so hard, it was practically trying to beat a hole through her chest.

Bethany sucked in a few deep breath as she soothed herself. She knew she would have to face him. Trying to feign ignorance never seemed to work in her favor. So, she gathered up every ounce of courage she had within her and walked towards the kitchen.

She peered inside and saw him sitting with his arms folded, glaring straight at her. Bethany feigned a smile and stepped inside. "How was your day at work?"

"Oh, my day was great – until you decided not to show up when I was supposed to be picking you up from work."

Bethany pressed both hands to her temples and said, "Oh, uh, Henry told me he was going to _Granny's_. So, I made sure he got there safe. I'm sorry. I know I should have said something."

"That's not what I heard."

Bethany roughly swallowed the bile that lodged itself in the back of her throat. She knew and feared what was going to happen next.

"Jade told me that you were at _Granny's_ with Mr. Gold," he replied.

"I wasn't there with, Mr. Gold!" Bethany shouted. "I was with Henry. Emma and Mr. Gold came in together."

"Why were they together?" his voice was panicked.

"I don't know," Bethany said. "I barely know her."

"She needs to leave town," he said as his breath quickened. "I'm going to Regina's. And, don't you even _think_ of leaving the house."

This was ridiculous.

"Nick, Emma and Mr. Gold's private lives of none of the major's business," Bethany said.

Nicholas rose to his full height and tossed his chair aside. Then, he advanced upon her. Bethany felt the back of his hand connect with her jaw. She stood completely motionless, her head still craned to the side as she processed what had just happened.

Then, he just walked passed her and left her alone on the kitchen. Once she heard the door slam, she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms tightly around her shaking body. She tried to relax, tried to fight the emotions raging within her, tried to fight the tears stinging the back of her eyelids – her emotions betrayed her.

Tears slipped down her cheeks. She was trapped. There was no way out of this nightmare.

* * *

Emma sat alone at the bar top and took her the last sip of her hot chocolate. She returned the mug to the counter top and leaned against the palm of her hand. Thankfully, the diner had a more peaceful vibe since the three blondes were 86ed. It was much more easy to collect and rearrange her thoughts this way.

Ruby emerged before her, deep red lips curled into a wolfish grin. Then, she set down a fresh cup of hot chocolate before her. Emma furrowed her brow and gave Ruby a quizzical glance.

"I don't remember ordering another cup of hot chocolate."

"I know," her grin widened. "You have a secret admirer."

Emma turned and peeked over her shoulder. Sheriff Graham was sitting alone in a booth behind her, a half-smile upon his lips. Emma turned back to Ruby and pressed her lips into a hard line.

"I'll be right back."

She snatched her cocoa from the counter top and paced towards Graham. She gave him a hard glance that demanded an explanation.

"Ah, so you decided to stay?" Graham asked.

"Very observant – good for a cop," Emma replied.

"It's good new for our local tourist business."

"Graham, the cocoa is a nice gesture, but I'm not here to flirt. Thank you," Emma placed the cup of cocoa onto Graham's table. "But, no thank you."

"Actually, _flirting_ wasn't my motive," Graham replied.

"Oh," Emma folded her arms, her eyes unmoving as she stared him down. "Then, what do you have in mind?"

"Since you seem to be here to stay, I wanted to offer you a job as my deputy."

Emma paused and let his offer roll around in her mind for a moment. Her first thought was to decline, but then, she pictured Regina's sour face. The very thought made the offer irresistible.

"When do I start?" she finally said.

"Be at the station at eight o'clock tomorrow morning," he said.

Emma retrieved the cup from the table and smiled, "I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning, then."

"I'll be expected you," Graham replied. "Don't disappoint me, _Deputy_ Swan."

Emma retrieved the cup of cocoa from the table and glanced at the cinnamon sprinkled on top of the whipped cream. "How did you know I liked cinnamon with my cocoa?"

"Just a guess," Graham replied with a wink.

* * *

Rain pattered against the window as lightning roared in the night sky. Regina glanced at Henry. He avoid her stare and picked at his vegetables with mild disinterest. Her gut twisted into knots as rage fumed within her. Every since that Swan woman came to town, Henry had grown more and more distant from her. She needed a plan, and it needed to be executed as soon as possible.

She heard a loud pounding sound coming from the door and rolled her eyes. A doorbell seemed to be a foreign concept to this pathetic creatures in her town. She set her fork down on her plate.

"I'll be right back, Henry."

Regina rose from her chair and walked to the front door. _This better be important or hell _would_ be paid_. She swung the door open only to see Gaston panting before her.

"Gaston," she paused and cleared her throat. "Excuse me, I mean Nicholas. What troubles you?"

"Emma and Rumplestiltskin."

Her eyes dilated before she narrowed them into vapid, tiny slits. Then, Regina recomposed herself and placed a welcoming yet vicious smile upon her lips. "Come inside, Nicholas. Tell me everything you know."

To Be Continued

* * *

_I hope everyone enjoyed it! Feedback is appreciated! Thank you so much for all of your support!_


End file.
